


Marry Christmas

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, M/M, christmas in july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: Draco has big plans for the evening and he's just a tad bit nervous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195611
Kudos: 27





	Marry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in the Very Drarry Christmas collection. Like the other stories this was originally written in 2011. The collection is cross-posted to ff.net. I got busy and had to stop transferring the the story over, and then never went back to it. So I had planned to upload the rest for a Christmas in July gift! (I'm a couple of days late but I got really sick.) Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy was a nervous wreck.

In all fairness, to any observer the Malfoy heir was the epitome of coolness. He ate his dinner with a speed that communicated polite enjoyment. His hair and outfit were in their usual immaculate condition. He paid reverent attention to his dinner companion while dismissing the background noise with mild disinterest. As far as outward appearances go, he was as calm and collected as always.

Inside, he was an absolute mess.

He had agonized over this evening for months. Admittedly, he hadn't known the exact date that his plan would go into motion; but this particular event had been picked apart and turned over in every possible way.

Originally he had wanted this to be a big to-do, but eventually conceded that such dramatics would not be appreciated. This could not be a public display, and not only because Draco feared the outcome. It would have to be simple, casual and honest. These were not virtues Draco came by easily. He had not simply been put in Slytherin on the whim of some stupid hat. He liked to do things with flare and with plenty of audience if the situation allowed. Casual was not in any dictionary a Malfoy carried. As the heir to both the Malfoy and the Black families, Draco could not afford the lack of awareness of one's surroundings that attempting to be casual often created. He also preferred not to show all his cards before he'd seen the hands that all the players held.

None of that mattered when it came to Harry Potter.

Harry was the opposite of Draco in almost every way possible. Harry preferred to stay out of the limelight as much as Draco adored the attention. He didn't have a formal bone in his body, and could hardly survive a Ministry event, let alone the politics of a pureblood gathering. And he was brutally honest. Even when he tried to lie--like in the beginning of their relationship when he didn't want anyone to see how quickly he'd fallen for the blond--his emotions were baldly displayed in his expressive green eyes. When he tried to speak a lie, he stuttered like a kid in his first spelling bee. The only time he was graceful was on a broom. He spoke without thinking, and he didn't spend more than five minutes choosing his wardrobe.

It was a testament to Harry's effect on the blond that Draco disregarded his own desires for the impending moment and thought only of what Harry would want. The green-eyed man firmly in mind, Draco prolonged their walk home from the restaurant by detouring into a nearby park. He let Harry ramble on about the Christmas party at work. Though normally Draco would at least put in an effort to hear about such nonsense, his nerves made it impossible for him to focus on Harry's words.

Harry stopped mid-story and studied Draco. "Are you all right?" he asked with concern. "You seem a little woozy."

Draco swallowed drily. "Let's sit down for a bit?"

"Sure," Harry said, eyes scanning the dark landscape. It was hard to clarify where they were with the entire park blanketed by fresh snow. Spotting a bench, Harry guided them over. He sat Draco down and plopped down beside him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again. "You're sweating!"

"I'm warm."

"It's negative ten out here!"

Draco took Harry's hands, grateful that the weather called for gloves so Harry couldn't feel the sweat on his palms. "Harry," he began after clearing his throat. "You know I love you right?"

Harry frowned. "Of course, Draco."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," he continued.

Harry smiled, but thankfully kept quiet.

"I can't imagine my life without you." Draco dug his hand into his pocket and gripped the small box nestled there. He pulled out the box and managed to open it with one hand, asking, "Will you marry me?"

Harry gasped and looked from Draco to the simple diamond band nestled against black velvet. He looked back to Draco and grinned. "Of course I will!" Draco's heart soared and then sputtered at Harry's next words. "On one condition."

Draco eyed the other man incredulously. "What's that?" he asked, stomach turning to stone.

Green eyes sparkled as Harry dug a hand into his own pocket. He pulled out a small box similar to Draco's. "Only if you'll marry me." Draco stared as the box opened to reveal a band with diamonds and emeralds. He looked between Harry, the ring, his ring, and back to Harry. Then he burst into laughter.

He felt Harry shake with his own laughter as they collapsed against each other. "We are such idiots," Harry breathed.

"Yes," Draco agreed.

"Yes, we're idiots; or yes, you'll marry me?"

Draco kissed him. "Both."

As they exchanged rings, Draco decided that this particular engagement story far exceeded anything he could have planned.


End file.
